


First Time

by crimson_wake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: Keith and Lance had been dating for awhile now, unbeknownst to the other paladins, and Keith decided he wants to take the next step in their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is poorly written but enjoy tnx love u

"Are you sure this is-?”  Lance questions with caution for what feels like the hundredth time. Keith grinds his ass against the latter’s erection earning him a surprised squeak. Yes, he’s sure. He’s been sure for months. Despite Lance’s constant flirting with anyone and everyone, Keith had discovered ever since they started dating that he was all bark and no bite. He didn’t mind at first but now he was growing restless and wanted Lance to just _touch_ him already.

“Just do it.” He near growls, spreading his legs. Lance pouts and peers over his shoulder as Keith sat on his lap, a comfortable but dangerous position as his hard on was pressed against Keith’s ass and he was taking full advantage of that.

Slowly, Lance’s hands cascaded down Keith’s chest and he lets out a pleased sigh at the contact. The blue paladin bites his bottom lip nervously before reaching down to the other’s jeans. Almost meticulously, his fingers work on the button and fly of his pants. Keith spread his legs even further apart as a light pink dusted across his cheeks. Lance can't help but find this cute. He licks his dry lips and begins rubbing Keith's erect cock through his red boxers. His breath catches in his throat and he leans against Lance's chest, giving him complete power of him. The blue paladin swallowed hard before he pushed his boxer briefs down to free his erect member. Hesitating for a moment Lance wrapped his fingers around Keith's shaft.

"Soft," He murmurs into the crook of the other's neck, "Do you normally shave here or-"

"Lance," He hisses. Lance found it hard to heed his words since Keith's entire face was flushed, a look he wasn't accustomed with seeing and found he liked it a little too much, "Just shut it."

"Yeah, I know, but it's just that-" He tried to rebuttal only for Keith to growl at him just to shut up already. Normally Lance would retaliate against him but he decided against it.

Lance licks his lips as he begins stroking Keith's hardened cock with hesitance. The red paladin's breathing hitches and he leans his head back into Lance's shoulder. Feeling a bit more confident he picks up the pace causing the other to let out a moan as he closed his eyes, immersed in pleasure. The brunette can't help but find this sexy as a shiver crawls down his spine at the soft whimpers and moans his boyfriend was making. Lance slicked the precum leaking from the head of his cock along his member as an adequate substitute for lubricant, allowing him to tug at Keith's cock even faster. The sound of Keith's desperate whining between labored pants along with the lewd slippery sound of his wet cock was permanently ingrained into Lance's mind as he watched his manhood twitch eagerly in his hand.

When Lance began playing with his balls Keith arched his back and let out a pleasured cry that surprised the both of them. The blue paladin bites his lower lip as he watches his own ministrations intently. So even someone as stoic and dead panned like Keith could become a horny mess like this? He thought about just how much more of a mess he could make him and his tanned features turned bright red. The thought was incredibly arousing and that much was evident when Keith rolled his hips against Lance's, making him gasp before whimpering quietly.

Without warning Keith closed his legs, hips spasming lightly as he let out a breathy groan, "L-Lance," his voice sounded weaker than he intended it to be and he mentally cursed himself for it, "I'm close."

Lance licked his lips feverishly before responding, "Got it."

The blue paladin began fervently stroking the latter's engorged dick, making Keith's thighs and hips convulse as he moaned loudly before sputtering familiar hot, white fluids into his hand. Keith shuddered against his boyfriend's chest as he came. He rolled his head over to look at Lance and he lazily pressed several kisses to his jaw in his post orgasm stupor.

Lance smirked, his typical faux over-confidence resurfacing, "Feelin' good?"

"Yeah," The red paladin nods, meeting his lips with the other. Lance moans into his mouth when he teasingly nips his lower lip. Almost fully recovered, Keith turns around and pushes Lance onto his back, "Ready for your turn?"

Before he could so much as form a response his boyfriend had settled between his legs and began working his pants off of him. Within seconds his pants, along with his blue boxers, are thrown across the room leaving him bare before the scrutiny of his former rival's eyes. Keith pulls off his gloves and tosses them aside before he curiously takes hold of his cock. Lance's sex didn't look anything like his. Aside from the obvious color difference, the girth and shape were different as well. His member curved upward and had several veins along the shaft while Keith's did not. He examines it a bit too intensely, making the other male nervous.

"Why're you staring so much?" Lance grows defensive, thinking there was something wrong with the appendage. He can't help but think perhaps he should have shaved as well.

"Nothing." Keith shrugs, brushing his boyfriend's sudden insecurities off.

Once more Lance is left unable to respond as Keith slowly drags his tongue along the underside of his dick. Lance clutches the bedsheets beneath him as his breathing quickens. Keith twirls his tongue around the head of Lance's erection experimentally, watching his boyfriend's reactions intently to see what he liked best. Lance's face contorted in pleasured with his lips parted slightly and half lidded eyes as he watched the other work his tongue on his member. Keith took this as a good sign and slowly began taking his cock into his mouth, inch by inch. It was more difficult than he would have imagined as he continuously gagged against the appendage but forced himself to relax his throat. The red paladin admitted to himself he was thicker than he had anticipated but did his best to work with it.

Within time Keith bobbed his head up and down Lance's length with ease at a rhythmic pace. Lance was a moaning mess as his boyfriend blew him. His name and Spanish profanities tumbled from his lips as a hand found its way into Keith's head, tugging lightly at his long, dark locks; almost desperate.

"Oh, dios mío," His breathing was ragged as he whined lowly, "No puedo- _Keith_ -!"

Suddenly Lance, out of reflex, held Keith's head down down as he came. The red paladin's eyes widened as his cum hit the back of his throat. He screwed his eyes shut at the sudden force and swallowed quickly before pulling back, causing a lewd ' _pop_ '. A string of salvia connected  from the head of Lance's cock and Keith's lips as he quickly wiped his mouth, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Warn me before you do that next time." He growls, crinkling his nose at the unfamiliar taste in his mouth.

"It felt too good!" He defends himself, snapping out of his pleasure induced daze, "I didn't- I mean- how was I supposed to know?"

Keith rolls his eyes and lies down next to him on the bed. Lance pouts as he pulls the other into his chest, a hand running down his back as he mumbled an awkward apology.

"So," Lance clears his throat, "You said next time? So there will, you know, be one...?"

Keith peaks a small smile at his awkwardness and presses a kiss to his cheek, "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this don't forget to leave a kudo!


End file.
